User blog:ZeroTigress/The Ragnarök Theorist: Fairies in Midgard
Greetings mortals, and welcome to another [[User blog:ZeroTigress/The Ragnarök Theorist: The Tale of Two Fires|chapter of The Ragnarök Theorist]], a totally original blog series that explores the lore-rific world of Ragnarok. For everyone playing Ragnarok Online, most likely you guys have been under the impression that fairies are a fairly (ha) new thing to the game with the introduction of the Laphine race. But little did you know that fairies have always been a part of the game long before we even step our little pixel foots into the New World. The first presences of fairies were introduced to us through Willows and Elder Willows, in which official sources stated that they were formerly regular old trees that fairies took residence in. For some reason, the fairies inside them went nuts (ha) and ended up twisting the trees they live in into the monsters we know today. Of course, if a fairy is small enough to live in Willows and Elder Willows, they'd be too small to see when we defeat those monsters as the fairies' bodies would just remain inside the wooden corpses. Rather morbid if you think about it. Although there are some more gruesome death animations in the game, so having a fairy's body roll out of a dead Willow wouldn't be that bad. But that's not all there is regarding fairies being in Midgard. Giearth is an earth fairy that we run into while exploring Ant Hell and Mjolnir Dead Pit. And we can't forget the Cookie and Christmas Cookie from Lutie. So although they don't look like the typical Laphine fairies we've gotten used to, they're still considered fairies within the world of RO. Dokebi is an interesting case, as official sources refer to it as both a fairy and a demon. Demonic fairy? Not so farfetched considering how Goblins are an evil fairy as well. So fairies are not always sunshine and rainbows in the world of RO, which is reflective of the real-life beliefs in fairies. Now the question remains: were fairies always in Midgard or did they travel over from Alfheim? When Odin forged Midgard he created Normans in his image, but not much in the Ragnarok compilation really speaks much of fairies other than that the Laphines didn't make contact with any other realm besides Asgard until the Dimensional Gaps started appearing. All that really tells us is that one group of fairies didn't travel to Midgard, but that doesn't necessarily mean that other kinds of fairies didn't make their way to the realm of Normans either. If Surt has been able to travel to Midgard from Muspelheim before, it lends the theory that other races outside of Midgard would have the ability to travel to Midgard as well. If all the 9 realms were created around the same time, it's possible that each major race (Norman, Elf, Jotun, Dwarf) originated on their own realms and then Dimensional Gaps allowed them to travel between the realms. But hey, that's just a theory; a Ragnarök Theory! Thanks for reading! Category:The Ragnarök Theorist